Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic modeling apparatus, a method of manufacturing a stereoscopic modeled product, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
As a stereoscopic modeling apparatus (or three-dimensional modeling apparatus) for modeling stereoscopic modeled products (or three-dimensional modeled products), an apparatus employing additive manufacturing is known. Such an apparatus employing additive manufacturing forms a stereoscopic modeled product by laminating modeling layers. One example of the additive manufacturing includes repeating the steps of forming a flattened metal or non-metal powder layer on a modeling stage, discharging a modeling liquid on the powder layer to form a thin modeling layer in which the powder particles are bonded, and forming another powder layer again on the modeling layer.